LiloxStitch Oneshot
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: I suck at summeries so don't blame me Lilo,Stitch Angel Rueben Jumba and pleakly finally had Hamsterveil cornered but Stitch's glitch which hasn't been completly fix yet acts up but Lilo stops Stitch from hurting anyone from their ohana.Please R&R LxS


LiloxStitch Oneshot

They were trapped in Dr. hamsterveil's base, there was acid quickly seeping through the roof and Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly, Rueben and Angel were in the final battle to capture Dr. Hamsterveil for good!

Hamsterveil still had the Leroy clones but he didn't have many, the worst part about this is that Stitch's glitch STILL hasn't been fully removed! Now it only acts up when he gets very mad or something happens to the people he cares about (his huge ohana!). As they fought the Leroys, both Stitch and Lilo had a feeling that the glitch was going to come back during the battle.

"Dr. Hamsterveil! You can't win against us! Give up and surrender peacefully!" Lilo shouts as they took down what they thought was the last of the Leroys,Dr. Hamsterveil snickered. "You think you've won don't you? You'll never be able to defeat me! Let me introduce you to your doom! Ultimate Leroy! Come on out!"Dr. Hamsterveil shouts, then a terrifying creature comes out.

'What is that thing! ? It looks strong… What if we can't beat it? We might die! Stitch might die…' Lilo thought as she stared at the new creature. "What the hell is that thing? ! " yelled Stitch. (Yes I made it so he could tall normally, so sue me!) "This my annoying little fiend, is Leroy!"Hamsterveil shouted as he laughed evilly. 'What! ? That thing is Leroy? ! I could barely beat him last time! How can I beat him now…' Stitch questioned in his mind, Lilo looked at Stitch and saw the disbelieving look on his face. She put a hand on his shoulder, when he turned to her she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well? Don't just stand here you stupid creature! Go put the plan into action!"Dr. Hamsterveil commanded, the Ultimate Leroy charged at Stitch.

Stitch grabbed Ultimate Leroy's fist and tossed him away. Since she was busy watching the fight, Lilo didn't notice that the more the two fought, the more acid seeped through the ceiling and walls. "Ouch!" Lilo yelped as some acid fell on her arm. "Lilo! Get over here! The acid will burn you to a crisp!" shouted Rueben, him and everyone else were under some invisible barrier that Jumba put up to protect everyone from the acid. Lilo ran into the barrier and sat with Angel and Rueben watching the battle go on.

It had only been about 15 minutes and Stitch was already wearing down, Angel and Rueben had gone to try and help but ended up getting hurt worse then Stitch. Right when Ultimate Leroy was about to make that the final hit Hamsterveil called him back, he whispered into Ultimate Leroy's huge ear and a devilish grin appeared on Leroy's face. "Now Leroy!"Dr. Hamsterveil commanded, Lilo was so worried about Stitch that she kept inching toward him. She didn't notice when she left the barrier a bit.

Right then when Leroy looked as if he would attack, he zoomed at top speed towards the barrier and yanked Lilo out. He ran back to and smirked, Stitch looked really afraid when he saw his precious Lilo in the hands of Leroy. "Leroy, I don't care what you do to make him and the earth girl suffer but make sure is evil! I will go and torment the others by myself, just make sure you do not kill 626 or the earth girl before I come back."Hamsterveil commanded as he somehow created a rock wall separating Stitch, Lilo and Leroy from Jumba, Pleakly, Rueben, Angel and . "Let the torture begin…"Dr. Hamsterveil said as the wall closed.

"Now… What shall I do first?" Leroy said sarcastically, Lilo was too afraid to do anything. Leroy pulled Lilo's arm up, he brought his claws to her arm and glided them down from her shoulder to her elbow. Lilo screamed in pain when he did it again but this time made cuts, even though it hurt Lilo didn't want to cry. 'I can't let Stitch see me cry, he'll think I'm a baby' Lilo thought, she looked at Stitch and saw how horrified he was.

"What's the matter 626? Don't like people scratching your little china doll?" Leroy said sarcastically as he started cutting out a piece of Lilo's dress, which was by Lilo's stomach, Lilo couldn't breathe as Leroy put his claws on her stomach without cutting her yet. 'Please Stitch! Do something!' Lilo thought, then Leroy finally starting dragging his claws across my stomach. Lilo screamed in pain as blood oozed slowly from the cuts on her stomach, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and tears washed down her face. "Aww…I don't think you're girlfriend likes me 626, maybe I should get more familiar with her…" Leroy said as he glided his hand across my belly again but this time he ventured downwards past the hole. Lilo was sobbing now, she wanted to beg Stitch to help her but she knew she'd get killed. Stitch glared daggers at Leroy, then he felt a twitch of something in him. 'Oh no…I think Stitch is going to have a glitch again!' Lilo thought.

Stitch was sickened by what Leroy was doing 'I need to get Lilo away from that perverted bastard…maybe if Lilo distracts him…' 'Maybe if I distract him Stitch can help me…' Lilo thought, she then turned around to face Leroy. "Oh Leroy…Why tease me when I know you can do much better then that…" Lilo said in the most seductive voice she could manage, Leroy smirked. "So…You finally lightened up! I knew you'd prefer someone better then that blue loser!" Leroy said, he gently started kissing Lilo's throat. Lilo glanced back at Stitch giving her a look that said 'What the hell? !' Lilo glared at him and mouthed for him to make a move while Leroy is distracted.

Before Stitch could do anything Leroy slipped his arms around Lilo and start teasing her again, unfortunately the teasing finally started feeling good to Lilo. The only thing different now is that Lilo started thinking about what it would feel like if it were Stitch instead of Leroy teasing her. Stitch's eyes flickered with neon green again, he ran up and swiped Lilo away from Leroy. One thing Stitch noticed was the deep blush on Lilo cheeks, Stitch was confused. 'What the hell? It almost looks like Lilo enjoyed him doing that! That can't be, Lilo my girl…' Stitch thought, he set Lilo down and faced Leroy again. "You blue idiot! Give her back!" Leroy yelled, Lilo hid behind Stitch.

'Heh…Knew she couldn't have like that stuff…My Lilo…' Stitch thought with a smirk, then he started twitching and his eyes turned neon green. 'Oh no…Stitch!' Lilo thought as Stitch tried to control himself, Lilo watched in horror. 'I have to do something to stop his glitch…' Lilo thought. Stitch couldn't control himself, he ran after Leroy at incredible speed. When Stitch grabbed Leroy he whispered in Leroy's ear. "My Lilo…Will never love you, and you're going to pay for touching her like that…"Stitch whispered darkly, Leroy tried to distract him. "Atleast I got into that dress of hers, I bet you haven't even kissed her!" Leroy said while laughing, Lilo blushed and thought about Stitch kissing her. He stopped when Stitch glared at him with glowing neon green eyes.

Stitch tossed him into a wall and walked up to him, Stitch looked down at Leroy and stepped on his leg. Lilo heard a disgusting crack and Leroy screamed in pain, Stitch held Leroy's leg and kept it in the acid. Leroy was clutching his leg, begging Stitch to release it. Stitch then bent down and gripped Leroy's neck, he started choking him. Lilo gasped when she saw that, she knew Stitch wouldn't do that but it was still scary to see. When Leroy past out Stitch was about to grab him up and toss him into the acid, but right before he did Lilo rushed at him. "Stitch!" Lilo wrapped her arms around Stitch and hugged him tightly, she was whispering to him. "Please don't kill him Stitch…Please return back to normal…" Lilo whispered, her feet were burning from the acid but she held on anyway. Just then the wall separating everyone collapsed, Jumba, Pleakly, Rueben and Angel walked in with an unconscious Dr. Hamsterveil .

Stitch's eye's faded back to their original color and he smiled, just when he was about to turn around and hug Lilo he felt her grip loosening. Lilo started to pass out from the pain, when she started to fall Stitch caught her and she heard everyone calling out to her but she heard Stitch the most before she blacked out…


End file.
